Danton Vayla (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cult leader | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Don Perlin | First = Giant-Size Werewolf #2 | Death = Giant-Size Werewolf #2 | HistoryText = Danton Vayla was the leader of a high-profile satanic cult called the Brotherhood of Baal in Los Angeles. He and his followers believed that soul transmigration was possible, meaning that a person's soul could be transferred from one body to another. Lissa Russell joined the cult hoping to find a cure for her brother, Jack's, lycanthropy. News of the cult's idea of soul transmigration even reached as far East as New York City, where it reached the ears of the wandering Frankenstein's Monster. Tired of being regarded as a monster and having to roam the world alone, the creature hid himself aboard a cargo train in a New York trainyard that was bound for Los Angeles, hoping the cult could help him. Before he arrived in L.A., however, he was discovered on the train and was forced to crash through the side of the traincar, not realizing that the train was overlooking a giant cliff aside the Pacific Ocean. The train security believed that no one could survive such a fall, but members of the Brotherhood of Baal discovered the behemoth roaming the beaches and followed them to their leader. Vayla understood what it was the monster wanted, a normal form and a normal existence, and promised to provide it to him. Meanwhile, Lissa had come to the conclusion that the cult were nothing more than a bunch of crackpots and quit, going home to her step-father's house. Vayla, however, decided to make an example of her and any others whose belief wavered. It was she that was decided upon as the sacrifice needed for the cult's soul transmigration to take place. When Jack arrived at his step-father's home, he saw that it had been ransacked and soon realized that the cult had kipnapped his sister. After discovering the cult's location, Jack drove to save her, not caring that night was coming on and it was the time of the full moon. As Jack transformed, his car went off the road and the Werewolf fled into the forest, coincidently heading in the same direction as the cult's headquaters. The Werewolf crashed into the headquaters and attacked the cult's members. The Frankenstein's monster came to their aid, believing this to be his one chance to live a normal life. After a bloody battle, the Frankenstien's Monster knocked the Werewolf unconscious, and when he awoke he found himself the new sacrificial victim for the cult's spell. Just before Vayla could sacrifice the Werewolf, however, he told of the ritual's real purpose, to allow Satan to inhabit the body of the Frankenstein's Monster, not thinking that the monster would understand him. Vayla proved to be mistaken as the Monster grabbed the knife from his hands and threw him against a large inverted cross on the wall, which crashed on top of him, killing him. The rest of the cult met a similar end as the Monster and the Werewolf fought together, eventually causing the place to catch aflame. The seaside property soon toppled into the sea, effectively ending the threat of the cult . | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Danton Vayla commanded a group of highly fanatical cultists | Transportation = | Weapons = A large knife | Notes = | Trivia = * Danton Vayla's name and appearance seem to be based on Satanist Anton LaVey. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clergy Category:Satanists